


Amis et amours

by malurette



Category: Tales of the City Series - Armistead Maupin
Genre: Bromance, Chroniques de San Francisco, Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, Sexual Incompatibility
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian est hétéro, Michael est homo, ah, mais les frontières sont faites pour être abolies, non ? Non ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amis et amours

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** _Of close friends and lovers_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tales of the City (Chroniques de San Francisco)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Michael ‘Mouse’ Tolliver, Brian Hawkins  
>  **Genre :** amitié/un soupçon d’UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Armistead Maupin, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Comment ça n’était pas possible qu’une histoire d’amour fonctionne entre eux. » pour Modocanis (anti-valentin ‘08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 160

Brian est hétéro, bon. Mais ici, c’est San Francisco. Et Brian a beau se réjouir et dire que tant d’homos dans la ville ça fait plus de filles pour lui, Michael en connaît des tas, de ces gars qui disaient la même chose et finalement ont laissé tomber les nanas, définitivement ou juste pour « essayer ».

S’il s’en donnait la peine, il pourrait peut-être bien convaincre Brian lui-même. Seulement… he bien, à quoi ça l’avancerait ? Brian est mignon et il est curieux de ce qu’il vaut au lit. Mais si c’est pour jeter en l’air leur relation ensuite…

La monogamie, à l’époque, pour Mouse, ça n’était pas de mise. Ça ne durait jamais. Quand il se retrouvait seul sans copain stable, il était bien content d’avoir un ami à qui se raccrocher. C’est aussi bien, d’avoir un vrai frère.

_...À propos, Brian, tu ne m’as jamais dit si oui ou non tu avais un frère que tu pourrais me présenter ?_


End file.
